Japan
BasicsCategory:NTT Docomo FAQ Japan has 4 networks on 3G or 4G/LTE: * NTT DoCoMo * au '''(KDDI) * '''SoftBank * Y!Mobile (owned by SoftBank) Japan can be a tricky country to buy a local SIM card. It is the only industrial nation (besides S. Korea) without 2G GSM coverage'' and doesn’t allow visitors to buy voice SIM cards by law. However, for data on 3G or 4G/LTE on a data-only SIM card, you are free to go. '''Frequencies' 700* = LTE on 700 MHz is on Band 28 like in Australia and soon in Europe, not on Band 12 like in the US. With a GSM phone from Europe/Asia/Australia, you should look for data-friendly 3G networks such as NTT, or - even better - Softbank as 2G-only phones don’t work in Japan. If you have a device that works through Verizon or Sprint in the US (with exceptions), you should choose “au”. Since its merger with SoftBank, Sprint's US customers with GSM capable devices get unlimited use of the SoftBank network for US$5 a month. Make sure to enable the Japan roaming add-on before leaving the US. Regulations Since 2006 the “Mobile Phone Improper Use Prevention Act” (携帯電話不正利用防止法) requires anyone who intends to buy a voice-call-capable SIM card (prepaid or postpaid) to show a proper identification which indicates that he/she has a residential (permanent) address in Japan. A hotel address is not sufficient for this purpose. All foreigners must have an alien registration to purchase a voice SIM. As a tourist without a visa which permits to stay for more than 90 days, you won’t get one. So you cannot obtain any local cellphone SIM with a voice-call, under your name, period. This law is enforced strictly and store managers have been penalized before for not asking for the proper “proof of residence” paper. Only B-mobile seems to have found a way to get voice on their SIM card for foreigners, but at a very high price. More recently, SoftBank has as well, but they will require you to purchase one of their phones; unlocked phones from other carriers will not be able to create a data connection on prepaid. More on this you find here. However, this law does not apply to data services and data-only SIM cards.''' If you want to place voice calls out of Japan, you will be limited to these choices: * use your own SIM card on roaming or an international SIM card (expensive) * rent a device with local SIM card at arrival in Japan (see bottom of this page) * borrow a local SIM card from a Japanese resident (cheap) * use VoIP on a local data-only SIM (cheap) * use a B-mobile SIM (with a surchage, see below). * use SoftBank Simple Style (with limitations, see below). As we focus on data here, check this link for more voice call options from Japan. The other legal restriction you should be aware of is the requirement of the Giteki mark (see pic). Officially all electronic devices used in Japan need to be certified and labeled with this sign. It's illegal even using an iPhone without it. While this law is quite outdated and is no longer enforced, be sure to stay responsible and discreet when using your own non-Japanese electronics in Japan. More info: here. While you used to have to order prepaid SIMs online and have it delivered either before you leave, collect at the airport, or delivered to your hotel, there are now some offers that can be purchased from places such as airport vending machines, Yodobashi electronic stores, BIC, and others. The prices for these cards are set by the retailers and can vary a bit from the given numbers. '''NTT DoCoMo network NTTDoCoMo has the best network in the country and a market share of almost 50%. A 2G-only phone does not work, because there is simply no 2G. Its 3G network is called FOMA and on 800 MHz in the countryside, 2100 MHz in the cities and a few 1700 MHz stations. The 800 and 1700 (not AWS like in the US, but EAWS) MHz are used only in Japan, so are most likely not covered on your phone. You can expect to get 3G only in cities on 2100 MHz with a device from outside of Japan. Its 4G/LTE is called Xi on 700 (planned), 800, 1500, 1800 and 2100 MHz. Some of these frequencies are used in other countries too, but the worldwide most usual 1800 MHz is only available in Nagoya, Tokyo and Osaka. NTT Communications '' NTT Communications prepaid SIM for smartphones uses NTT Docomo’s LTE and 3G networks and gives users up to 100 MB of high-speed data per day for either 7 or 14 days. SIM card comes in standard, micro, and nano sizes and cost ¥3,218 for the seven-day plan, or ¥3,780 for 14 days, both with tax included. '''Availability' Cards can be purchased online from the official website and delivered to hotels, post offices at select airports, or any set address in Japan. Cards can also be purchased at Xcom Global counters at Haneda, Narita, Kansai, and Chūbu Centrair airports as well as from a machine located inside the Narita Excel Hotel Tokyo or at Yodobashi camera chain: stores list Cards come with English instructions and option for connecting to the Japan Connected-Free Wi-Fi service. This is a free WiFi hotspot service by NTT-BP, designed for visitors to Japan, which is found at international airports, Shinkansen train stations, major tourist attractions and popular locations across Japan. Data Rate Limited up to 100 MB per day at a max. of 150 Mbps. After the daily high-speed allotment is used, the maximum download and upload speeds will be reduced to 200 kbps. All three SIM sizes are available. Technical Settings * PDP type: IP * APN for 3G devices: 3g-d-2.con.ne.jp * APN for 4G/LTE devices: lte-d.ocn.ne.jp * Username: mobileid@ocn * Password: mobile * Authentication type: CHAP More info * Website in English: http://service.ocn.ne.jp/mobile/one/visitor/en/ eConnect Japan Inc. The Japan Prepaid SIM is offered by eConnect Japan Inc. through SORACOM provides data-only on NTT Docomo's 3G and 4G/LTE networks (for frequencies and coverage see Basics and NTT docomo sections above). The SIM is supported by a special apps that help users manage their account. eConnect Japan Inc. additionally provides a 24 hour customer support service. Availability SIM cards can be purchased on eConnect's website . It can be delivered to hotels, post offices at major airports, or any Japanese postal address (including private apartments) in 2-4 days without additional fees. Accepted payment method is only PayPal. Alternatively, it can be bought at Amazon with further payment options to be delivered worldwide. Japan Prepaid SIM The SIM card offers a variety of data plans that run on the 3G (FOMA) and 4G/LTE (Xi) networks of NTT docomo with a max. speed of around 2 Mbps. Note that the SIM doesn't support voice calls or SMS but calls through VoIP and tethering are supported. For the 100 MB/day plans, once the user uses up their 100 MB for the day, speed will be slowed down to 128 Kbps. The speed will go back to normal once the clock hits 0:00h JST the following day. Users can optionally choose to make a 'Refill100' to add 100 MB for the rest of the day for 300 Yen. However, if this data is not all used up, the remaining data will not be rolled over to the following day once the clock hits midnight. For the other plans, once all the data is used up, the speed is slowed down to 128 Kbps for a period of 3 days. If users cannot make a top-up within the 3 days, the SIM is automatically terminated. Otherwise, the SIM card can be used up to one year, if the user continuously makes top-ups. Web and Mobile App The special application by eConnect Japan Inc. gives users full control over their SIM. The app allows users to set the SIM, make top-ups, check data usage, and much more. The app is available for both iOS and Android. Users can also use the web application . Technical Settings * APN: soracom.io * Username: econnect * Password: econnect * Authentication Type: CHAP or PAP More info * Email address: info@econnectjapan.com * Website in English: https://www.econnectjapan.com Japan Travel SIM (by Iijmio) & Brastel VoIP card These prepaid smartphone SIM cards aimed at visitors to Japan from overseas are made available by internet service provider Iijmio. The cards entitle you to three months of up to 2 GB or one month of up to 1 GB of data transmission over NTT Docomo’s 3G and 4G networks, and are available in standard, micro, and nano sizes. They are combined with a Brastel VoIP phone card. Availability Japan Travel SIM cards can be purchased from all Yodobashi camera stores, along with selected branches of Bic Camera, Kojima, and Sofmap, as well as from Tourist Information Center Tokyo (at the Nihonbashi exit of Tokyo Station), and from Khaosan hostels in Tokyo and Kyoto and more: points of sale . Price may vary depending on location, but, for reference, Bic Camera is offering the 3 months / 2 GB Japan Travel SIM card for ¥4,082 (including tax). Effective July 2015 they offer a second product line valid only for 30 days and including 1 GB data sold at Bic Camera for ¥2,656 (tax incl.). The package also includes a Brastel prepaid IP phone card, which can be charged by credit card or PayPal via Brastel website and enables domestic and international calls, as well as payments for data transfer over the 2 GB Iijmio limit. Additional data can be purchased at a rate of ¥1,100 for 500 MB and ¥2,200 for 1.25 GB (both including tax). The 30 days or 3 months validity period cannot be extended. A private IP address is assigned to this package. The initial PIN code is set to "0000". Technical Settings * APN: iijmio.jp * Username: mio@iij * Password: iij * Authentication type: PAP or CHAP More info * customer support in English 9am-7pm: Tel: 03-5205-4999 * Website in English for Iijmio: http://t.iijmio.jp/en/index.html * Website in English for Brastel: http://www.brastel.com/pages/eng/spc/fromjapan.html b-mobile The prepaid smartphone data SIM cards offered by MVNO B-mobile provide data and one even voice access on NTT Docomo’s network. Availability SIM cards must be purchased either at a branch of AEON, Yodobashi Camera or Bic Camera chains (stores list) or online at the b-mobile site or Amazon.co.jp. Cards bought online can be delivered to hotels, post offices at major airports, or any Japanese address in 2–4 days. They have three different products on offer. Visitor SIM Their visitor SIM card includes 14 days of unlimited data access on the 4G/LTE and 3G networks with a FUP of 1 GB every consecutive 3 days. Speed is "best effort theoretical maximum" according to their website. Note that the 14 days starts with your selected delivery date for online purchases, not on first use or activation in the handset. The SIM is rechargeable, but only from the handset containing the SIM, which must currently be located in Japan. Recharging must be done within 10 days of the expiry of the previous plan. Recharging uses a credit card. Traffic may be controlled for VoIP, video, and other streaming contents. Price is ¥ 2,204, which may or may not include tax (different pages on their website seem to disagree about this), and users can choose standard, micro or nano varieties. PAYG SIM B-mobile also offers PAYG SIM, a card that can be used for both voice calls and data transmission. It's the only SIM card with voice widely sold to tourists right now. The cards are available in the same three sizes as a Visitor SIM and can be used for up to 60 minutes of domestic and international calls and 3 GB of data over a 7-day period. PAYG SIM cards are priced at ¥9,980 and are available from the same sources. PAYG Data SIM For those who don’t need the option to make calls, the PAYG Data SIM is offered, currently on sale at the Kyoto Royal Hotel and Spa only (address). Priced at ¥4,990 (including tax), the card enables 3 GB data transmission in a period of 14 days. Technical Settings * APN: bmobile.ne.jp * Username for PAYG and PAYG data SIM: bmobile@4g * Username for 1 GB visitor SIM: bmobile@fr * Username for 14 days visitor SIM: bmobile@fr (previously was bmobile@U300) * Password: bmobile * Authentication type: CHAP or PAP More info * English speaking help desk 7am-11am: 03-6721-5032 * Website in English: http://www.bmobile.ne.jp/payg_sim/travelers_to_japan.html COMST '''DATA-SIM and VISITOR-SIM COMST sells prepaid data SIMs called T-SIM that use the NTT docomo 3G and 4G/LTE network. You don't need a credit card for activation of SIM or re-charge of SIM. '''Availability You can order the SIM card online at http://www.comst.jp/ (available in Japanese/English) or buy in H.I.S. travel stores (branches) or at Yodobashi camera/BIC Camera stores (see above). At Yodobashi you might need to show the staff that they have the SIM in stock by searching for "COMST SIM" on yodobashi.com, because it is not a SIM they advertise or have out on the showroom floor. You can recharge online using a card or at convenience stores. Data Plans They have two SIM cards available for data: * T-SIM 3 GB, 30 days: 3,780 JPY * T-SIM 1 GB, 7 days: 2,980 JPY They previously had different/additional SIMs but those are no longer sold. The SIMs can be recharged once you are using it by visiting http://comst.tokyo (available in Japanese, English and Chinese by opening the menu in the top-right of the page and choosing your language) either using a credit card or in these convenience stores: Lawson, Ministop, Family Mart, Circle K, Sunkus, Daily Yamazaki, Three F and Seicomart using their payment machines. The menu at http://comst.tokyo will have instructions on how to do this. You only need an email address to register. Recharge prices are: * 3 GB, 30 days: 2,160 JPY * 5 GB, 30 days: 3,456 JPY * 10 GB, 30 days: 5,400 JPY You must recharge before your SIM expires, but if you do, your SIM will stay active through the next calendar month. 'Technical Settings' * APN: vdm.jp * Username: 8888@vdm * Password: 8888 * Authentication Type: PAP or CHAP More info * Customer support desk 10am-6pm Mon-Fri except national holidays: 0570-066-777 in English, Chinese and Japanese. * Setup document: in English, Chinese and Japanese * In actual speed tests using a Japanese LTE router, downloads of 4-8 Mbps and uploads of 6-7 Mbps were regularly achieved. So Net '''Prepaid LTE SIM So Net is another MVNO on the NTT DoCoMo network on 3G and LTE. It's managed by Sony Corp. '''Availability SIM cards can be purchased from machines at Kansai International, Naha, and Sendai airports, Mobile Center outlets at Narita International Airport, Haneda Airport International Terminal, and New Chitose Airport International Terminal, Kyoto City Bus and Subway Information Center, Akibaoo shops in Akihabara, Laox outlets in Akihabara and Ginza, and Dospara shops throughout Japan: list of shops Data plans So-net prepaid SIM cards provide visitors to Japan with speeds up to 150 Mbps on 4G/LTE. Prices are variable. Below they are given for the Yodobashi chain stores. At airports they are more expensive: * 1 GB for 30 days: starting at ¥3,000 * 2.2 GB for 30 days: starting at ¥4,000 * 3 GB for 60 days: starting at ¥5,000 * 12 GB (only online) for 180 days: ¥12,000 only at amazon.co.jp (in Japanese). Extra data can be purchased for ¥1,620 for 200 MB, ¥2,160 for 500 MB (both have 30 day limits), and ¥3,065 for 1 GB, which has a 60 day limit. All prices include tax. Refills require a credit card (Visa, MasterCard, JCB, American Express or Diners Club). Cards are available in standard, micro, and nano sizes. Technical Settings * Certain phone models are not supported, check this site: http://www.so-net.ne.jp/prepaid/unavailable.html * If you have an iPhone 5s, iPhone 5c, iPhone6 or iPhone6 Plus, you must install the APN profile from the following website beforehand via a WLAN or other Internet connection: http://www.so-net.ne.jp/prepaid/i/ Visit the page using Safari on your iPhone. * No initial PIN, not even 0000 ! * If used in a portable router, some insist on a phone number to dial. That would be *99# * APN: so-net.jp * Username: nuro * Password: nuro * Authentication type: CHAP or PAP More info * Contact Number (in English) 10am - 5pm: 0120-688-260 * Website in English: http://www.so-net.ne.jp/prepaid/en/ Yokoso Japan SIM Yokoso Japan is another MVNO (run by JP Mobile) using the good NTT DoCoMo network on 3G and LTE. They offer a data-only SIM on prepaid to foreigners without voice or SMS. Availability You can order SIM cards online at http://www.yokososim.com or selected countries where you can buy SIM before you arrive in Japan. (Click here for list of countries). It's available only online to be sent abroad or in Taiwan, Hong Kong, Thailand, Singapore and Malaysia, both in micro and nano size. Data Plans Yokoso Japan Prepaid SIM cards provide visitors to Japan with speeds up to 150 Mbps on DoCoMo's LTE/4G network. Sales price varies depending on the country of purchase. The following price quotes are given for the Australian eBay store and US and European Amazon with free worldwide delivery: * 3.0 GB for 8 days: AUD$ 35, € 15 * 3.5 GB for 15 days: AUD$ 40, US$ 16.90, € 20 * 4.0 GB for 31 days: AUD$ 45, € 25 * 5.0 GB for 91 days: AUD$ 55, € 36 On eBay or Amazon look for 'Japan Travel SIM'. After the 4G/LTE downloadable value is used up, maximum download speed drops to 256 kbps. Download is 'unlimited' at this speed until the available period lapses. Technical Setting If you have an iPhone 5s, iPhone 5c, iPhone6 or iPhone6 Plus, you must install the APN profile from the following website beforehand via a WiFi or any other internet connection: http://jpmob.jp/i * APN: jpmob.jp * Username: 1@jpmob * Password: 888 * Authentication type: CHAP or PAP More info * Support Number in Japan: +81 3 6667 4382 (weekdays 10:00am-5:00pm) * Support Email: admin@yokososim.com * Website: www.yokososim.com * Facebook: Yokoso Japan SIM U-mobile U-mobile by U-Next is another MVNO using the NTT DoCoMo network on 3G and LTE. They offer a data-only SIM on prepaid to foreigners without voice or text also called JPSIM. Availability SIM cards can be purchased from vending machines at Tokyo Narita International Airport Terminal 1/2 arrival lobby and Terminal 3 Level 2 entrance or at these shops (scroll down for list). Cards are available in all three sizes. The prepaid SIM cards can not be refilled or extended in time and will run out automatically after the purchased time period. Data plans Prepaid SIM cards provide with speeds up to 225 Mbps on 4G/LTE. Following 3 packages are available: * 7 days: ¥1,800 plus taxes, ¥1,980 at Amazon.co.jp and ¥2,000 at Narita airport * 15 days: ¥2,800 plus taxes, ¥2,690 at Amazon.co.jp and ¥3,500 at Narita airpor * 30 days: ¥3,500 plus taxes and ¥3,500 at Amazon.co.jp Each card includes 200 MB per calendar day (0-24h) of data on the high-speed 4G/LTE and 3G networks without voice calls or texts. Beyond the quota, speed will be throttled to 128 kbit/s. On Amazon look for 'JPSIM'. Sales taxes are currently at 8% in the country. Other U-Mobile plans If you have a local address and phone number (can be someone you know), then you can sign up for a monthly rate plan. U-Mobile has the only monthly plan at Yodobashi Camera with "unlimited data". To get the SIM costs about ¥4000 and the monthly charge is ~¥2700. However, in practice even though it is advertised as not under Fair Use Policy (e.g. no speed max, no data max, no data/speed max per period of time), the actual speeds achieved using a Japanese LTE router were only around 1 Mbps. Technical Settings * APN: umobile.jp * Username: umobile@umobile.jp * Password: umobile * Authentication type: CHAP or PAP More info * Website in English: http://umobile.jp/d/lp/prepaid/eng.html * Press release about vending machines in Japanese only http://umobile.jp/news/20150914/ Wirelessgate '''Prepaid SIM Wi-fi provider and MVNO Wirelessgate offers a prepaid smartphone SIM card aimed at visitors to Japan. The card offers both connection to NTT Docomo’s LTE and 3G networks, as well as the use of 40,000 Wi-Fi hotspots, the biggest Wi-Fi network nationwide. '''Availability As of 2015, these cards are only available at Yodobashi camera electronic chain (shop list see above). The cards come in three sizes: standard, micro, and nano. You can adjust your settings, check how much data headroom you have left, search for WI-FI spots and take advantage of automatic login using the Wirelessgate app, available from Google Play and the Apple iStore. Data plans The available options are (prices include tax): * 1 GB over a 14-day period: ¥2,650 * 2 GB over 30 days: ¥3,590 * 3 GB over 60 days: ¥3,980 Users who reach their data-transmission limit can purchase an extra 1 GB to be used in a 14 day period, priced at ¥1,000 (including tax). Technical Settings * APN for 3G devices: foma01.wi-gate.net * APN for 4G/LTE: xi01.wi-gate.net * Username: wg@sim * Password: wg * Authentication type: CHAP or PAP More info * Helpline in English 10am - 6pm: 03-4577-9053 * Website: http://www.wirelessgate.co.jp/presim/en/index.html SoftBank Simple Style SoftBank has recently opened up its data services, 4G included, to prepaid subscribers, and then slightly opened up prepaid subscriptions to foreigners on short-term stays on a limited basis. Availability Foreigners in Japan short-term can sign up for prepaid SoftBank service only at airport counters in Narita and Kansai. At these airports, only a passport is needed to sign up for prepaid smartphone service. In addition, certain SoftBank stores can handle upgrades from voice/mail only prepaid to smartphone service for those on short-term visits. However, the restriction is that you must buy their phone and SIM together; this can come to over ¥20,000 and is a tough start-up cost for someone not planning to visit Japan regularly. Even if you manage to get a SIM alone, it will not allow a data connection except in a SoftBank-branded phone. This means that if you break the phone you have to replace it with another SoftBank phone (not necessarily the model they gave you, but it does have to be SoftBank-branded and support that SIM size). Pricing Domestic voice is ¥90/minute billed in 6-second increments. Data (with mail included) is priced as follows: * 2-day plan: ¥900 for 200 MB LTE data, throttled thereafter * 7-day plan: ¥2700 for 700 MB LTE data, throttled thereafter * 30-day plan: ¥4980 for 3 GB LTE data, throttled thereafter Note that pricing-wise, these plans are not as good as the data-only SIMs. In part you are paying for the convenience of not having to buy a new SIM every time when you return, in part you are paying for having the voice service with a domestic number. Also note that with the 30-day plan, you are subject to throttling on 3G, but not LTE, after 1.2 GB, so do bear that in mind when out of an LTE coverage area after you've already 1.2 GB that month. Recharge vouchers can be purchased with cash at any SoftBank store, any convenience store, or certain discount ticket shops (locations vary by city) for a ¥100-200 discount off face value. A ¥3000 voucher will extend validity for 90 days while a ¥5,000 voucher will extend validity by 180 days, after which the number itself is valid for another year and can be reactivated at any time by depositing more funds after arriving in Japan. China Unicom Hong Kong For very heavy data users on short visits and/or those needing voice and text but not necessarily a local Japanese phone number, China Unicom Hong Kong offers two SIMs that roam in Japan on SoftBank 3G for reasonable prices: * Japan Roaming Data SIM (Data-only): HK$ 198 for 5 GB in 7 days, can be topped up at a rate of HK$ 200 for another 5 GB in 7 days. Link: http://store.hk.chinaunicom.com/productContent/html/453503.html * Cross-Border King SIM (Data and voice): Initial purchase at HK$ 108 including HK$ 80 credit. Per-use rate of HK$0.02 per KB, charges (but not data usage) capped at HK$ 68 daily. Link: http://store.hk.chinaunicom.com/productContent/html/453558.html Voice and text work on this SIM, however both will show up to local callers as a Hong Kong number. Availability: Can be ordered online from China Unicom HK online store and shipped anywhere in the world for HK$ 50 fee on top of the SIM price, shipped ready-to-use. Please leave about 2 weeks for shipping at least. As an example while shipping from Hong Kong to Singapore, it took about 1.5 weeks and it was posted using regular mail (not a trackable courier service). CAUTION: If ordering from a third party, make sure that the SIM is associated with Hong Kong, not mainland China. Not only is it nearly impossible to top up a mainland China SIM from outside China without a Chinese credit card (Hong Kong SIMs can be topped up with Visa, MasterCard, PayPal from any country online), it will suffer Chinese censorship as well. Technical settings: APN: 3gnet Sims2Go Japan ''' Sims2Go is an international SIM card which comes with an US or UK number. You can add a Japanese number to it for local calls. It roams on the networks of Docomo and Softbank. '''Availability Requires an unlocked mobile or smart phone to use. You can make and recieve clear voice calls send SMS and connect your mobile device to the Internet. The SIM initially comes with one phone number (from UK or US) and as an option you can add additional a local Japanese "050" number. Refilling is for ¥2,000, ¥5,000 or ¥10,000 and the balance stays active 400 days from the last usage on the SIM card. Data rates Data always stays on the default rate as they don't offer packages. They depend on the roaming network: * on DoCoMo: ¥9 per MB * on SoftBank: ¥485 per MB As the SoftBank rate is totally overpriced and the DoCoMo rate still 3 times as much as local SIM card, you should better check, if this product is really an option for you. More info Website: http://www.sims2go.jp SoftBank Free Wi-Fi Passport SoftBank who runs about 400,000 WiFi access points in the country is giving out FREE WI-FI passports to anyone who visits Japan for business, vacation and other reasons from July 2015. Registration You need to roam on the SoftBank network with your home SIM card in your phone. For this you need to have a 3G phone on the frequencies mentioned in the Basics chapter roaming on Softbank network. Users simply dial a dedicated number with their mobile phones at no charge to complete registration. For English dial *8180. They will send you the password rightaway. This password is valid for 2 weeks and can be renewed thereafter. In order to use this service, you must provide your mobile phone number, password, gender and age group. Log-in You have to look for the SSID ".FREE_Wi-Fi_PASSPORT" (starts with a dot) from your list of available Wi-Fi hotspots. Pick this Wi-Fi, give your country code + phone number as ID and enter the sent password. Up to 5 devices can be connected but some SoftBank hotspot locations cannot be used with this service. Normally Wi-Fi schemes are not a part in this WIKI, but given the situation in Japan (and Korea), they might give a good alternative for mobile data. This free program is to be continued at least until April 2016. Their Wi-Fi service is not encrypted. Use this service after taking into consideration of the security risk. More info In this PDF brochure in English Rental services for SIM cards and mobile devices As there are incompatibilities with non-Japanese devices and legal restrictions, many visitors may choose to use a rental service to hire a mobile device together with a SIM card or a SIM card only. There are more than a dozen agencies available offering these services in the country. You should book before, if you look for a special device. Pick up locations are at airports or it will be delivered to your accommondation. Some protect your rental by an extra insurance for a surcharge. The agencies are listed in alphabetical order here with links to their pages in English only: Blank-WiFi * http://blank-wifi.com CDJapan Rental * http://rental.cdjapan.co.jp Global Advanced Communications * http://www.globaladvancedcomm.com/ Japan Mobile Rental * http://japanmobilerental.com Japan Wi-Fi Rental Service * http://japanwifiservice.com/en/ JC Corp * http://www.jcrcorp.com Purupuru * http://www.pupuru.com/en/ Rentafone Japan * http://www.rentafonejapan.com/Mobile-Internet.html Sakura Mobile * http://www.sakuramobile.jp Sally's Rental * http://www.sallysrental.com Softbank Global Rental * http://www.softbank-rental.jp Wi-Fi Hire * http://www.wifi-hire.com/en/ryokin.html Wi-Fi Rental Store * http://en.wifi-rental-store.jp eConnect Japan Inc. *https://www.econnectjapan.com/products/wifi/ Category:NTT Docomo FAQ